


when you get back (let me get that)

by haeflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Oh god, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, a lot of it, flith basically, oh my god is tf have you done, sigh why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeflower/pseuds/haeflower
Summary: Jeno breathes in.Lavender, sickeningly sweet and enticing invades all of his senses, his mind turning into a frenzy of unadulterated arousal as he smells the alluring scent of heat filling the air.Cocooned in a blanket, his omega whimpers."Alpha," Jaemin calls out, voice heady,wrecked."Please. Fuck me."





	when you get back (let me get that)

Jeno breathes in. 

Lavender, sickeningly sweet and enticing invades all of his senses, his mind turning into a frenzy of unadulterated arousal as Jeno smells the alluring scent of heat filling the air. 

Cocooned in a blanket, his omega whimpers.

"Alpha," Jaemin calls out, voice heady, _wrecked._ "Please. Fuck me."

Jeno growls, making his way to their bed. His eyes flash gold at the sight of Jaemin, his omega, his mate, naked body splayed out so prettily for him, so obediently. 

Jaemin tilts his head in pure submission, leaving his unmarked neck on display. His eyes roll back as he feels Jeno's lips on his scent gland, loving the drag of his teeth against the delicate skin before he bites. _Hard._

The aroma of lavender spikes around them. Jaemin whines and sits up, pulling at Jeno's clothes impatiently. 

"Jen. Off. Take it off."

"Oh?" He quirks an eyebrow. "Now now sweetheart. Since when did you make the rules?"

The omega audibly gulps at Jeno's intense gaze, eliciting a involuntary, full body shiver. Subconsciously, he makes his form smaller, hoping to appease his mate. 

"P-please, alpha! I've been waited for you for hours and, and– it aches. My hole feels so empty, look, can't you see?" Jaemin turns around, just in time for a wave of slick to leak from his clenching hole. 

"Fuck," Jeno groans at the sinful sight. "Come here."

Jaemin closes the distance between them, moaning softly as their lips finally meet. 

Jeno kisses like he's fire, personified: passionate, as he pulls the younger closer, kisses deeper and harsher; burning, as his tongue explores every crevice in Jaemin's mouth, biting across his bottom lip with his canines and feverishly, deliriously consuming as he completely dominates the kiss, controlling exactly what his omega receives, and what his omega gets to give. 

Jeno's hands venture, mapping out every sensitive spot in Jaemin's body with a practised ease. His fingers pinch at the omega's sensitive nubs, toying with his abused nipples relentlessly, a clear goal in mind. 

Jaemin thrashes, pulling away from the kiss before arching his back.

"Ah– Jen, stop. N-no! I'm gonna–" Jaemin trails off, eyes squeezing shut as he leaks, and leaks, and _leaks,_ white creamy liquid spurting out of his chest. "Fuck..."

"Look at you," Jeno muses. "Leaking everywhere; a real bitch in heat, aren't you Jaemin? Fucking whore."

Without wasting time, the elder dives in, moaning at the delicious taste of his omega's milk. "Our pups would love this, wouldn't they?"

"J-Jeno..."

The alpha continues his ministrations on Jaemin's chest, all whilst toying with the slit of his pathetic, reddened cock. He digs into the slit harshly, mercilessly, laughing cruelly as the younger ruts against the fabric of Jeno's jeans.

"What a pretty sight you are, Jaemin-ah. All fucked out already. Makes me wanna ruin you."

"Then do it," Jaemin fires back, eyes focusing a little. "Unless, you're not alpha enough?"

Jeno snarls, his inner wolf growling at the jab at his pride. 

With no remorse, he pins his mate down. His clothing gets thrown around haphazardly across the room, but he pays it no mind. Not when his omega dares to talk back to him, not when his own mate doubts his own abilities. 

Seeing the flash of melted gold in his boyfriend's eyes, Jaemin soon realises his mistake. The alpha was angry, _enraged._

He smirks. He wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Come on then, Jeno. Or were you all talk after– f-fuck!"

Jaemin outright screams, his hole clenching around the alpha's inhumanly thick, large cock, the slide messy due to the overproduction of his heat-induced slick. He feels so, so full, so fucking drunk on pleasure. 

And yet, he wants _more._

Jeno begins to thrust into him harshly, his thrusts brutal and bruising. Jaemin's body cries out at every precise hit to his prostate. He tries to fuck into Jeno deeper, tearing up at the firm grip restricting him, keeping him pliant under his alpha, only able to take, and take, and _take._

Jeno smirks. "Think you deserved it, after your whole confident façade? You're lucky I'm nice enough to let you have my cock, _omega."_

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't– ah, there, f-fuck, I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah? Will you ever talk back to your alpha again?"

"N-no!"

"Good boy," Jeno praises, littering marks against Jaemin's skin. 

"Alpha, alpha please. K-knot me, fill me with your pups... Wanna feel your come so badly in me, _please_." Jaemin begs, eyes rolling to the back of his head, tongue sticking out shamelessly. 

Below him, his omega was a sight to behold. Flushed cheeks, glazed eyes brimming with tears and pretty pink lips parted - completely and utterly debauched, cock drunk. Just the way he liked it. 

"Yeah? You want my litter, Jaemin? Wanna have your tits filled with milk, your belly round and full of our beautiful pups?" Jeno snarls. His pace quickens, thrusts going impossibly deeper. 

Jaemin whimpers, envisioning Jeno's words. He wants it. He _needs_ it. He needs it all. 

"Answer me." He demands. "Can you not even do that? A little bit of cock in this slutty cunt enough to turn you into a dumb little whore?"

Smirking, Jeno decides to pull out all the way. 

Jaemin breaks, tears falling. He grabs onto his mate's wrist, gaze pleading, expression panicked. "No, no! Alpha– I want it! Wan' your pups, wanna– ah. I'll be good, so good for you. Please p-put it in again– ngh!"

Jeno slaps Jaemin's cock hard, cooing as it leaks pathetically.

"Tell me, Jaemin," Jeno teases. "Do you deserve it?"

"Fuck, Jeno. Please," He sobs, so far gone at this point. "I'll do anything, let you breed me whenever– I'm begging you."

The elder finally, _finally_ enters again, causing Jaemin to whine helplessly. His thrusts immediately pick up pacing, Jeno's hands gravitating to Jaemin's leaking nipples, pinching, rolling, anything to elicit those pretty, loud yelps from the omega's lips. 

"C-close. Don't stop, please don't stop." Jaemin yells. 

"You're gonna wake up the whole neighbourhood, screaming like that."

"Don't care," Jaemin moans. "'S too good, Jen. Let them hear."

"Bet you'd like that, wouldn't you," He smirks, punctuating each word with a deep, punishing thrust. "Putting on a show, all those strangers eyes on you when you're just," _Snap._ "Like." _Snap._ "This." _Snap._

"No! Only wanna be like this for you, Jen," Jaemin leans closer, his breath tickling Jeno's ears. "Only wanna be like this for _my_ alpha."

Fuck. 

"Ah– I'm gonna, gonna come–"

"No." Jeno denies. 

Jaemin cries harder, tears streaming down his eyes so prettily, so deliciously lost in the consuming haze of lust. 

His pace slows. "Just a little longer, okay my love? You'll wait for your alpha, won't you?"

Jaemin nods, squeezing his eyes shut. 

Jeno's mind blanks, white temporarily blinding his vision as he comes, and comes, and _comes,_ spilling into his omega's pliant hole, the size of his knot enlarging to its biggest size, connecting the two. 

"I'm– I'm–"

"Shh. It's alright," He murmurs softly, carefully wiping the tears from Jaemin's cheeks. "Come. Come for me."

And Jaemin does, letting himself unravel, feeling himself start to fall frighteningly fast. 

But it's alright; he knows that Jeno, his alpha, his mate, will take care of him. 

Looking up at the elder's lovestruck expression, Jaemin smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this after a soft markhyuck fic... i have no words for myself
> 
> come yell @ me about power bottom jaem on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/haefIowers)


End file.
